November
by ScarletBloodDoll
Summary: Publicity has always been the mayor's forte, although never condoning or participating in public displays of affection herself. Except all that may change at the hand's of one Emma Swan and the simple request to do November activities with her.


**November**

One-shot

* * *

**Author: **ScarletBloodDoll

**Editor: **WinterBlazes

**Dates written: **November 10th, 2012

**Status: **Complete

**Series: **Once Upon a Time

**Rating: **G

**Relationships: **Regina Mills | Emma Swan (Swan Queen)

**Warnings: **Season One | Fluff

**Distribution: **Do not archive without author's permission.

**Disclaimer: **The characters and premise of Once Upon a Time belong to ABC Studios, Adam Horowitz, and Edward Kitsis. Any and all other copyright material mentioned subsequently belong to their respective owner(s). This work is a non-profit effort and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's note: **Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

"It's November!" The cry echoed through her once silent office as the doors she was sure she had locked upon entering, burst open with a loud thud.

"What is your point Ms. Swan?" the Mayor was on point, ignoring the fact that she had truly been startled, her signature on the contract before her proof, as the last letter had been looped off into a squiggly line. _Well_.

"It's November!" Standing before the desk Emma placed her hands on either side of Regina, displacing papers and obviously expecting some sort of reply.

Regina in turn spoke not a word, not quite sure what the point of an obnoxious intrusion only to announce the changing of the months. With only a few months of proper dating experience under her belt that did not include stolen kisses in a stable, there were times where admittedly Regina was not able to read in between the lines of her partner's habits and moods.

Emma huffed loudly and rolled her eyes. _"Let's go do something!" _she stressed, waving a hand to the window.

"Pray tell, what would we do with the temperature sitting at a measly sixty five degrees and dropping?"

"We could take a walk around town together, holding hands, perhaps playing in the leaves?" Emma quivered with excitement. After all, autumn had been her favorite time of year. Only this year she would be able to share all of her favorite things with the woman she loved.

"Why would we do such a thing?" Regina raised an eyebrow, fully intent on returning to the mountainous stack of paperwork that sat next to her.

"It. Is. November!" Emma slowly said each word. "You do those sorts of things in November! Let's see, we could grab hot chocolate from the diner and walk as close together as possible for warmth –"

"I do not feel as though now is the right time to announce to an entire town that we are dating." Regina tilted her head as Emma growled.

"We are not announcing our relationship to the entire town; I only want to take a walk with you." The moment Regina could come up with an excuse, Emma was there thwarting her every move. The day had been long, her aching muscles had developed knots the size of Henry's fists and her head had long again began to throb. "If walking close to you for the sole reason of warmth, I would only have to look to my closet for that."

Before her eyes the Sherriff seemed to physically deflate, all excitement draining out of her body. _Nevertheless, this would be a small sacrifice in the grand scheme of things_, Regina thought. "I would prefer not to catch my death and lose my dignity by indulging in such a childish task as holding hands playing in the leaves. We normally leave such behavior to our son. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to be done with my paperwork before six o'clock today, if not, I fear you and our son may be eating at the diner for the _second time_ this week."

It was as if Regina's scathing words were the last nail in the coffin so to speak, emotionally vacuuming all of Emma's hope and enthusiasm out of the poor woman as her eyes widened and her bottom lip trembled, betraying her feelings. Emma was not sure why it was so hard for the other woman to indulge her significant other in a spontaneous activity instead of relying on a steady routine of pre-planned Friday night dates to blossom their relationship. It was not as if she had asked the world of Regina Mills at any point in time – in fact she had learned at a very age why it was not a good thing to ask for anything from someone, even something as simple as holding hands.

"Okay," Emma nodded and seemed to curl into herself as she made her way out of the mayor's office, gently closing the doors behind her.

* * *

Only a few moments later they mayor growled in frustration all the while throwing down her fountain pen and slipping into her high heels and grabbing her coat.

"Marigold, hold all my calls till Monday!" she called over her shoulder to her receptionist, quickly strutting out the door, hoping that she was following in the footsteps of her girlfriend.

* * *

Forgoing her beloved Mercedes, she scampered down four blocks before she spotted the Sherriff. With her hands tucked into her jacket pockets and her long blonde hair whipping behind her, Emma was seemingly lost in her own world as she slowly walked down the sidewalk.

Lightening her step, Regina easily slipped an arm into the crook of Emma's elbow, more or less forced to stop when Emma froze mid-stride and met her eyes with confusion.

"I was thinking I could get coffee instead of hot chocolate." Emma easily saw through Regina's attempt to simply gloss over the situation and she simply shook her head and turned away from her.

"You made yourself clear Regina; you do not want to be seen with me."

"Emma –"

"No. You said it yourself."

"Emma –"

"No. That is enough; you do not get to 'Emma' me when you do not want to do something as simple as holding hands with me, Regina. It isn't as if I asked you to give me a kidney, you know."

Several minutes elapsed in silence as Emma pulled away from Regina, and tucking her elbows firmly against herself. The streets were empty and the chilly autumn wind began to whip around their ankles.

"I would."

"Huh?"

"A kidney," pained chocolate eyes finally had the courage to meet stormy emerald eyes. "If you needed a kidney, I would give you one."

Emma could not help the chuckle that escaped her lips as she shook her head once more, surprised when she felt tears prickle her eyes.

"I am sorry," Regina apologized, lowering her gaze for a moment before biting her lip and looking at Emma once more. "I'm not used to this type of relationship."

"Well guess what, neither am I." Emma ground out. _She is trying_, _stop_. The blonde huffed.

"Can we try again?" Regina shyly reached out a hand, crossing her fingers behind her back, hoping for the best.

For what seemed like an eternity Emma glared at the offered hand, internally battling with herself – a part of her not wanting to seem like she had given in and all of the pain Regina caused only a few short moments before had all been forgiven and yet her heart screamed at her to take the hand, consequences be dammed.

The smile that Regina attempted to hide caused Emma's heart to beat wildly as unpolished fingers slipped into Regina's manicured hand.

"If it would make you feel any better, we can kidnap Henry from class; at least then you have an excuse to be undignified."

"Ms. Swan!"


End file.
